Coma FR
by mafiction2twilight3
Summary: Bella est dans le coma parce qu'Edward n'était pas là pour la sauver du van de Tyler. Est-il possible d'envisager une relation quand vous êtes "endormi" ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en deviendrait-elle quand, et si vous vous réveillez ? Traduction
1. Accident

**Coucou à toutes, **

**J****e me lance dans la traduction d'une deuxième fiction !**

**Elle est finie, donc vous aurez seulement à patienter que je traduise =)**

**D'ailleurs, je remercie Stephaniiie de m'avoir laissé traduire !**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**Merci à ma bêta : phika17**

**.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1/ Accident**

**EPOV**

Je savais, dès que j'étais revenu au lycée, ce jour-là, de chez les Denali, que cela serait une mauvaise idée. Quand je lui avais parlé en Biologie… elle sentait si bon. Je voulais tellement d'elle. J'avais voulu son sang plus que je ne pourrais probablement imaginer que je ne voudrais jamais quoique ce soit. Mais il y avait autre chose que je voulais de cette étrange et belle fille aussi… Je ne savais pas moi-même ce que c'était. Et je n'allais pas rester dans les parages pour le découvrir.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit soudainement avec un bruit. Je levai mon regard de mon lit, où je vis Alice qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Tu pars _; sa pensée n'était pas une question.

« Alice, je ne peux pas rester »lui dis-je.

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle à haute voix cette fois, bien qu'elle savait que je pouvais entendre ses mots dans sa tête en premier.

« Je ne peux pas… une mauvaise chose pourrait se produire, Alice, et je… je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver. »

« Edward… » dit-elle à voix haute, mais elle me laissa voir une vision qu'elle avait eu avant que je ne décide de partir. J'étais avec Bella, et elle pouvait voir quelque chose dans mes yeux… comme si un feu avait été allumé.

« C'est pourquoi je dois partir, Alice » chuchotai-je, « Je ne peux pas lui faire cela ; ce n'est pas bon. _Je _ne_ suis _pas bon. »

_Tu est bon, Edward_, pensa-t-elle.

« Ne vois-tu pas, Alice ? » Je regardai au plus profond de ses yeux, « Ne comprends-tu pas ? Je dois partir avant que ce ne soit beaucoup trop. Je dois partir avant que cela ne se produise ; avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

_Mais qu'en est-il d'Esmée ? Tu la rendras si triste. Et moi ?_

« Je suis désolé, Alice, c'est comme ça que les choses sont.» soupirai-je.

« Ne pars pas » chuchota-t-elle, « S'il te plait. Il est déjà trop tard, Edward et tu le sais. »

« Je suis désolé » murmurai-je, « Je reviendrai bientôt. » Sur ce, je me levais et m'élançais par la fenêtre.

« Dis-leur que je suis désolé», l'ai-je appelé en me retournant vers elle, elle me regardait passer par la fenêtre ouverte. Je la vis acquiescer de la tête, avant de lui tourner le dos et courir d'arrache-pied dans la forêt sombre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

J'étais parti pendant une semaine. Ne rien faire, nulle part où aller. Maintenant, je m'ennuyais. Je voulais revenir à Forks, pas juste revoir ma famille, mais je trouvais en moi-même l'envie de parler à Bella, une seconde fois. S_tupide masochiste. _Je pensais à moi, mais toujours le besoin de revenir brûler était plus forte que la douleur dans ma gorge, et j'ai pris, sous l'impulsion du moment, la décision de revenir.

Cela ne m'a pas pris longtemps pour revenir, mais quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trouvé que le cours des pensées de ma famille n'était pas heureux, comme je l'avais prévu. Je pouvais les entendre à des kilomètres, et je voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas, alors je me suis mis à courir le plus vite que je pouvais.

« Edward » me salua Alice, bien qu'elle ne souriait pas.

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je, « Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Edward ! » me sourit Esmée, mais ses pensées n'étaient pas joyeuses : _Que va-t-il en penser ?_

« Que s'est-il passé ? » répétai-je, et je me rendis compte « Où est Carlisle ? »

« Carlisle va bien Edward » Jasper m'envoya des vagues de calme, mais la panique me rendait insensible.

« Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, alors ? demandai-je. Aucune de leurs pensées n'étaient certaines.

« C'est… » Alice hésita, « C'est Bella » chuchota-t-elle, et alors je vis dans son esprit, sa mémoire :

Bella sortit de son camion, le jour suivant mon départ. Bella se laissa distraire par ses pneus. Bella ne vit pas le van de Tyler Crowley glisser sur la glace jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Bella criait. Bella était coincée entre son camion et la course du van. La tête de Bella claqua sur le béton, le sang coulait d'une blessure à sa tête. Bella pâle à l'hôpital. Le bip du monitor qui mesurait la fréquence cardiaque de Bella, comme elle l'était encore. Bella dans un état inanimé. Bella dans le coma. Bella, Bella, Bella. Magnifique, magnifique Bella.

La culpabilité, l'horreur et la dévastation m'étranglaient jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus respirer. Et je réalisais pourquoi j'avais voulu la voir, pourquoi je n'avais pas voulu la quitter. J'étais tombé amoureux de Bella. J'aurais pu la sauver, mais je ne l'avais pas fait, et maintenant elle ne se réveillera peut-être plus jamais.

« Non » mon chuchotement était un déni, « Non ».

« Edward… » Alice posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je la retirai, « Edward… Je suis… si désolée » murmura-t-elle.

« Je… Je dois y aller… » Je secouais ma tête, pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait dire, « Je dois partir »

« Mais tu viens seulement de rentrer, Edward » dit Esmée, son ton reflétait sa tristesse.

« Je dois y aller et voir » marmonnai-je, « Je ne peux pas rester… Je dois… » Mes mots étaient quelque peu incohérents, et même je ne savais pas ce que je voulais. Les visions d'Alice vacillaient follement, parce que j'essayais de décider si je devais courir, trébucher ou aller voir mon ange, couché dans un coma.

« Edward, vas-y » m'encouragea Alice, ses yeux brillaient de pitié pour moi, « Va la voir. »

J'hésitai, puis hochai la tête et me retournai pour repartir d'où j'étais venu. J'ignorais les pensées sympathiques de ma famille et me précipitai à l'hôpital.

« Entre, Edward » dit Carlisle assez haut pour que je puisse l'entendre, même à travers l'épaisse porte.

« Est-ce la vérité ? » demandai-je alors que j'ouvrais puis refermais la porte en une fraction de seconde.

_Je suis désolé, fils,_ pensa Carlisle, et je pris cela pour une confirmation.

« J'aurais pu la sauver » chuchotai-je, « Si j'étais resté… j'aurais pu lui sauver la vie »

« Edward, tu n'aurais rien pu faire » Carlisle vint et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Cette fois, je ne la retirai pas. « Personne ne pouvait prévoir cela, pas même Alice. C'était une cruelle ironie du sort, Edward, personne ne pouvait faire quoique ce soit. Tu ne peux pas te battre pour cela. »

« Mais c'est la vérité, Carlisle » dis-je, « Si j'avais été là… » Je tentais de voir différemment, comment la mémoire d'Alice aurait pu être si j'avais bel et bien été à Forks ce jour-là.

« Edward, arrête » dit Carlisle fermement.

« Je dois la voir… Carlisle » chuchotai-je.

Il hocha simplement la tête et ouvrit la porte de son bureau, me faisant des gestes de partir le premier. Il me suivit le long du couloir en me disant les directions à travers ses pensées, je me stoppais quand j'arrivai à la porte de droite.

« Je n'entre pas. Charlie, Renée et Phil seront là dans trente minutes. Tu as ce temps » dit-il, mais je pouvais entendre le raisonnement derrière ses mots: il voulait me donner du temps seul avec elle. J'appréciais cela et me penchai vers lui, avant d'ouvrir la porte, et d'aller dans ...

**BPOV**

C'était froid et sombre dans mon esprit. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne… un vide infini.

C'était comme cela, jusqu'à ce que je le sente. Quelque chose de froid toucher ma main. Cela attira mon attention, à la différence de tous les autres contacts que j'avais senti. Ils avaient été dénués de sens, même les sons, les voix n'étaient rien dans ce néant. Mais cette fois, le son semblait avoir une certaine importance.

« Bella », sa voix était calme et agonisée, mais c'était significatif. Et je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où. « Oh, Bella » dit-il. La voix de l'ange n'était pas joyeuse, pas comme elle aurait dû l'être, mais je m'en fichais. C'était la seule voix que je voulais entendre maintenant. Une conversation et je connaissais sa voix par cœur. Une conversation et je ne voulais entendre rien d'autre. Son retour au lycée de Forks était tout ce que je voulais depuis cette conversation, et maintenant il était là et j'étais… je ne sais pas. Qu'étais-je ? Etais-je morte ?

Le contact froid sur ma main semblait la serrer, fermement, et j'étais sûre que je devais être morte, quand mon ange parla de nouveau. « Je suis si désolé, Bella » chuchota-t-il. J'étais désorientée. Que regrettait mon ange ? Et c'était exactement pourquoi j'étais dans le ciel ; parce que mon ange était avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas le voir, mais je savais qu'il était ici, et pas seulement à cause de sa douce voix et de la pression sur ma main. Je savais qu'il n'était pas _mon_ ange, mais dans le ciel il l'était. Et j'étais sûre et certaine que c'était aussi près du ciel que j'allais venir.

« Je suis si désolé, j'aurais dû rester… j'aurais dû te sauver » prononça-t-il comme s'il se torturait lui-même de quelque chose Je voulais ouvrir ma bouche et lui demander, lui dire de ne plus se meurtrir, lui dire que c'était le ciel et qu'il devait être heureux, mais c'était comme si j'étais attachée là. Je ne pouvais pas ouvrir ma bouche, je ne pouvais pas parler, je ne pouvais rien faire sauf rester là et écouter sa respiration et mes propres presque battements de cœur projetés fortement dans la chambre par une machine.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis il reprit la parole, sa main bouclée autour de la mienne, « Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, Bella, mais j'espère que tu le peux. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas. » Je pouvais entendre qu'il avait du mal à dire quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus, mais il ne le fit pas.

Plus de silence. Je me souvenais de ma conversation avec Charlie avant l'accident, et l'arrangement pour moi de retourner à Phoenix. Tant qu'il était là, à côté de moi, c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Je me rappelais aussi le soulagement ressenti lorsque ma tête avait heurté le béton, tout virant au noir et engourdi. J'avais toujours été consciente : consciente des hurlements, les cris, tout - et j'avais été heureuse de ne pouvoir rien sentir. Maintenant, je souhaitais pouvoir le voir, voir son visage parfait et répondre à ses paroles. J'essayais désespérément de m'arracher du noir, mais sans succès. Mais, ensuite, je cédais parce qu'il parla à nouveau.

« Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir plus parlé avant ... avant mon départ » chuchota-t-il, « Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir questionné un peu plus ... d'avoir obtenu plus de réponses... » Il se perdait dans un silence pensif, avant de parler à nouveau, « Alice a vu que nous serions très… bons amis » - que diable cela signifiait-il ? – « Et je regrette de ne pas être resté. Alice a toujours raison, tu sais », a-t-il ajouté, il me parlait comme si j'étais une bonne amie, une bonne amie qui, plus important encore, pouvait répondre à ce qu'il disait: «Enfin, la plupart du temps. Elle ne peut pas te voir te réveiller, pas encore, mais tu le feras. » Soudain, je sentis son souffle froid dans mon oreille et il me parlait, « Je crois en toi, Bella. Tu seras bien, tu vas vivre, tu vas te réveiller et tout cela sera exactement comme un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont tu pourras, grâce à ta volonté, te réveiller. »

Cauchemar ? Du moment qu'il était ici, c'était le plus beau rêve que je n'eus jamais fait. Hmm… un rêve. Maintenant, j'étais intéressée par le concept. Etais-je endormie ou morte ?

Soudain, sa main partit, plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, et une brise fraîche me fit prendre conscience qu'il avait disparu ... il était parti. Maintenant que mon rêve était fini, je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir me réveiller.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Voili-Voilou, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Une petite review ??**

**Juste pour info, si par la suite vous avez des questions à poser -ou autres- à l'auteur, je me ferais une joie de les lui transmettre.**

**Gros bisous !!!!**


	2. Transfert

**Bonsoir (ou bonjour, ça dépend ^^)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Excusez-moi pour ce retard, mais j'ai été occupé pendant ces vacances (qui l'eut cru xD).**

**Maintenant j'ai repris mon train train habituel, mais malheureusement lundi je fais un stage pendant 4 semaines alors pour le postage, je verrais si j'ai le temps, mais je vous promets de tout faire pour vous donner un peu de lecture ^^**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**Merci à ma bêta : phika17.**

**.**

**Bon, allez, j'arrête de vous embêter x)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2/ Transfert**

**EPOV**

J'avais été à côté de Bella durant dix minutes, quand j'avais entendu Charlie, Renée et les pensées de Phil sous la fenêtre. Ils étaient tous avec de l'espoir et de l'inquiétude. L'espoir dans le cas où Bella irait mieux ou même serait éveillée, l'inquiétude dans le cas où elle serait pire, ou même ... ils ne pouvaient penser le mot et moi non plus. Un monde sans Bella serait… inutile.

Je penchais mon visage vers elle, pour que mes lèvres soient près de son oreille et j'ignorais la tentation, la brûlure. Mais ce n'était pas très difficile de faire plus, je savais que la douleur que je ressentais en raison de l'incendie était beaucoup plus supportable que la douleur si Bella n'avait pas existé.

« Je crois en toi, Bella. Tu seras bien, tu vas vivre, tu vas te réveiller et tout cela sera exactement comme un cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont tu pourras, grâce à ta volonté, te réveiller. » murmurai-je, espérant, espérant qu'elle pourrait m'entendre; entendre combien j'étais désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour la sauver.

Puis je suis sorti de la chambre par la fenêtre du troisième étage, si rapidement qu'il aurait été impossible pour un humain de me voir. J'étais dans la zone forestière la plus proche en seulement quelques secondes et je m'assis, par habitude, sur un arbre tombé.

Je me surprenais à penser à des choses insignifiantes par rapport à certaines, des questions immédiates qui avaient été tirées dans ma tête. Je voulais connaître les réponses aux questions auxquelles j'avais pensées lorsque je l'avais rencontrée. Je me souviens de celles qui souhaitaient découvrir les secrets qui se trouvaient dans son esprit. Savoir pourquoi je ne pouvais pas entendre ses pensées. Cela avait semblé être une chose insignifiante, maintenant j'avais besoin de savoir. J'avais besoin de tout savoir d'elle: ses couleurs préférées, ses aspirations et ses rêves; ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie, si elle aimait vivre ici, à Forks, il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais savoir.

Je secouais la tête et pinçais mes lèvres, avant de courir jusqu'à la maison, retourner vers le reste de ma famille. J'avais pris ma décision. Et je n'allais pas repartir. Pas encore. Je devais rester pour que je puisse retourner à l'hôpital, retourner dans cette chambre. Je devais voir Bella, encore : la nécessité était intense. Et si les choses ne se lèvent pas, ne s'améliorent pas, _alors_ je partirais. Si elle ne s'en tire pas, je ne vivrais pas non plus. Je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde inutile.

J'étais à la maison en quelques minutes, malgré la distance, et la maison semblait calme. Ce ne fut que quand je fus à l'intérieur que je compris pourquoi; seulement Esmée était là.

« Où sont tous les autres ? » lui demandai-je.

« Ils sont partis chasser » me répondit Esmée. « J'y suis déjà allée aujourd'hui et je voulais être là quand tu rentrerais. » Son ton était soudain doux, attentionné, affectueux. « Est-ce que ça va, Edward ? »

J'haussais simplement les épaules et me dirigeais vers le grand piano dans le coin.

_Il va jouer de nouveau ?_ Les pensées d'Esmée étaient ravies, mais surprises et préoccupées en même temps. Elle se retira de la salle, mais je savais qu'elle écoutait dans celle où elle se rendait quand je commençais à faire courir mes doigts sur le clavier, en jouant la mélodie que je sentais partir. Ce fut une belle mélodie, belle et parfaite, tout comme la personne sur qui je m'en étais basé. Au bout d'un moment, la belle chanson dériva lentement, triste conclusion.

_Bien, Edward_, pensajoyeusement Esmée,_ c'était magnifique._

**BPOV**

Il était parti. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais cela semblait assez juste. J'avais eu mon minuscule goût du ciel. Pourtant, comme la personne égoïste que je me sentais devenir, je voulais plus, mais maintenant, j'étais sûre que je me dirigeais dans la direction opposée, de toute évidence Edward ne serait pas en enfer.

La voix suivante que j'ai entendue n'était pas celle d'Edward.

« Comment va-t-elle, Dr Cullen ? » demanda Charlie quand j'entendis plusieurs personnes dans la chambre.

« Pas de changement, je le crains Charlie » soupira un autre homme.

« Bella ? » -Maman- « Bella, chérie, ça va aller. Peux-tu m'entendre ? » Il y eut une pause.

«Je ne sais pas si elle peut vous entendre, » dit le même homme qui avait parlé précédemment, et je présumais que c'était le Dr Carlisle Cullen, « Mais vous pouvez tout de même essayer. Je vous laisse seuls avec elle. J'espère vraiment qu'elle s'en sortira, » ajouta Carlisle, avec tellement d'honnêteté et de soins dans sa voix qu'il était difficile de douter de lui. Prenait-il autant de soins pour l'ensemble de ses patients ?

« Bella, le Dr Cullen a dit que nous pouvons te ramener à la maison, à Phoenix, ma chérie, n'est-ce pas génial ? » Maman semblait heureuse, mais j'étais confuse. Comment pourraient-ils me ramener à la maison comme ça ? Comme si elle avait entendu ma question, elle répondit: «Il nous a donné la permission de te transférer à l'hôpital de Phoenix, au lieu de celui-ci, car nous savons que c'est là-bas que tu voulais être. Ne penses-tu pas que cela soit génial ? Bella ? "Sa voix s'étouffa dans un sanglot, et j'entendis Phil la réconforter. Mais je ne prenais à peine attention à cela.

Partir ? Quitter Forks ? Comment ce pourrait-se que la chose que je voulais tellement il ya quelques jours me semble maintenant si mauvaise ? Je voulais crier. Non ! Non, je ne voulais pas cela ! Je voulais rester ici, dans l'espoir qu'Edward revienne. Je ne voulais pas partir ! J'essayais de me tirer la tête hors de l'obscurité, j'essayais de le combattre, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était comme une couverture noire lourde sur tout, sur l'ensemble de mes sens. Et cela signifiait que je ne pouvais pas leur dire de ne pas me prendre. Je me sentais glisser dans un profond gouffre obscur du désespoir.

«Je vais venir aussi, Bella» dit Charlie, sur un ton maladroit qui me dit clairement qu'il se sentait comme si j'étais stupide, « Je serai là jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. »

_Non, non, NON !_ Aurais-je voulu crier, mais j'étais détenue ici, prisonnière dans mon propre corps. Je combattais, combattais et combattais contre toute cette noirceur, mais je perdais ce combat depuis le début et je me sentais fatiguée, épuisée, même si j'avais menti depuis ... Je n'avais aucune idée depuis combien de temps. Depuis que ce Van sanglant m'avait percutée, je n'avais plus de notion du temps. Je n'avais aucune idée de rien. Tout et n'importe quoi avait cessé de signifier quelque chose de spécial pour moi jusqu'à ce qu'il ait été ici.

Je me sentais sombrer dans un sommeil accueillant, tandis que la voix de mes parents devenait un ronronnement dans le fond, ils étaient si insignifiants par rapport à la magnifique voix qui avait exacerbée ma conscience avec un seul mot.

Je glissais dans et hors de la conscience. J'entendis mes parents partir et les médecins aller et venir, mais je ne faisais pas attention.

La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je me "réveillais" grâce à un contact froid. Bien sûr, je restais toujours coincée à l'intérieur de mon corps, mais j'étais consciente de nouveau. Je me sentais comme une morte vivante.

Les doigts froids sondaient le long de mon crâne, et il murmura doucement des choses. Par ses murmures incohérents, je pouvais dire que c'était le même médecin qui avait été ici plus tôt, le Dr Carlisle Cullen. Celui qui avait donné la permission à mes parents de m'emmener. Je ne voulais rien de plus que lui dire de reprendre la permission, pour me laisser ici et, surtout, de lui demander si Edward allait revenir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Donc, je restais là jusqu'à ce que je l'entende partir et ma chambre était silencieuse, encore une fois.

**EPOV**

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett et Jasper étaient de retour de leur partie de chasse, pas longtemps après que je sois moi-même rentré, et, pour une raison incompréhensible, ils me fuyaient comme la peste. Ils avaient visiblement reçu pour instruction de me laisser tranquille. Mais leurs pensées ne me pouvaient être cachées.

_Stupide pétasse. Qui croit-elle qu'elle est ? Comment pourrait-elle plaire à Edward ? Elle n'est pas jolie, même de loin, comment pouvait-il aller vers elle et pas vers moi ?_ Les sentiments malveillants de Rosalie faisaient une bulle de faibles grondements défensive dans ma poitrine, mais je refusais de la laisser sortir et je l'ignorais.

_Pourquoi Edward se sent si coupable ?_ Jasper, _l'accident de Bella n'était pas du tout de sa faute. Et il est si triste ... si brisé. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça ... _

_J'espère qu'il va bien ... _L'inquiétude maternelle d'Esmée était encore tourbillonnante autour de sa tête.

_Ah, merde !_ Les pensées d'Emmett n'étaient pas du tout pour moi, il était plus préoccupé par le score sur le match à la télé. Personne d'autre ne comprenait comment il pouvait trouver cela divertissant, mais son cerveau n'était pas très original, alors ce n'était guère surprenant.

_J'espère qu'elle va se réveiller. Je le veux pour elle, et pour Edward. Il va le tuer si elle ne le fait pas ... je ne peux pas croire qu'il se sente déjà si passionné par elle ... Depuis quand est-il amoureux d'elle déjà ? Hmm ... je me demande ... _Et Alice spéculait... encore.

Je soupirais doucement et commençais à jouer la chanson que j'avais composée plus tôt à moi-même, tranquillement, pendant que j'attendais le retour de Carlisle de l'hôpital avec toutes les nouvelles à propos de Bella. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps.

Seulement deux heures, qui avaient des allures de siècles, après mon retour, je pus entendre ses pensées à quelques kilomètres de là. Immédiatement, je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, et la crainte se forma rapidement en moi. Je pouvais à peine attendre les deux minutes que prit Carlisle pour atteindre la porte.

"Carlisle, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Je bondis sur lui dès qu'il entra, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

"Rien ... de mauvais, comme tel", Carlisle avait soigneusement rédigé sa réponse à mon inquiétude.

Puis j'entendis Alice haleter quand elle vit une partie de l'avenir, et la vraie réponse de Carlisle à mes questions.

«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Carlisle ? » Répétai-je frénétiquement, « A-t-elle empiré ? »

« Bella ...» Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge et s'arrêta pour voir si je pouvais prendre tout ce qui allait suivre.

« Carlisle, je peux le gérer ... S'il te plaît, c'est mieux que de ne pas savoir. » Je pris une grande respiration, «Est-elle ... est-elle ...?" Je ne pus finir, mais ils savaient tous ce que je voulais dire.

«Non», Carlisle secoua la tête: «Non, rien de tel. Elle n'a pas empiré ... "

« Elle va mieux ? Eveillée ? » Je l'avais interrompu, intimidé. Je ne me sentais pas soulagé, comme j'aurais dû en pensant qu'elle devait aller mieux, mais je ne l'étais pas. Je me sentais ... jaloux de celui qui avait été là quand elle s'était réveillée et inquiet qu'elle ne veuille pas me voir.

«Non», Carlisle brisa mon moral.

« Alors ... quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Carlisle, » dis-je.

« Bella ... avait arrangé ... » Carlisle garda une pause, et il me fallut tout mon self-control pour ne pas l'interrompre de nouveau, « ... avant l'accident ... avec ses parents ... Elle avait pris des dispositions pour retourner à Phoenix il y a trois jours. Elle était censée être partie depuis, mais, évidemment, elle n'a pas pu... alors ... »

« Alors, elle ne s'est pas réveillée finalement ? » Je ne pouvais pas aider moi-même cette fois, « Et elle doit partir ? » Un sentiment angoissant me frappa comme si la pensée de l'avoir loin de moi pour un bon bout de temps passa à travers moi.

«Non, Edward. Vas-tu arrêter de sauter à des conclusions ? » Carlisle soupira. Il y eut une pause, puis il continua : «Ses parents m'ont demandé ma permission pour qu'elle puisse être transférée à l'hôpital général de Phoenix au lieu de rester ici. »

J'étais soulagé.

«Alors ? »

« Edward », Carlisle s'arrêta « Je leur ai donné cette permission. Bella sera transférée à l'hôpital général de Phoenix, demain. »

**Alors, alors ? Dites-moi tout !**

**Vous aimez, vous n'aimez pas ?**

**Je pense pouvoir poster 2 chapitres demain (si vos reviews arrivent à me donner un poil de courage xD)**

**Bizzz, à demain !!!**


	3. Berceuse

**Salut, salut !!!**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! **

**La traduction de ce chapitre m'a prit un peu plus de temps que prévu, mais il est là en chaire et en os (ouais, enfin... voila quoi ^^)**

**Cette fois, je ne vais pas trop vous embêter =P**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**.**

**On se retrouve plus bas !!**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

« Quoi? » fulminai-je : «Pourquoi? Pourquoi leur as-tu donné la permission, Carlisle? »

«Je ne pouvais pas refuser! » répondit-il de manière défensive, « Ce n'est pas seulement ce qu'ils veulent, c'est aussi ce que veut Bella. »

«Veut? » Je la soutenais, naturellement, « Voul_**ait**_, Carlisle. Elle le voulait avant l'accident, tu l'as dit toi-même! »

« Je doute vraiment qu'elle ait changé son esprit, fils », murmura Carlisle.

« Mais moi? Qu'en est-il de ce que je veux? » Je voulais qu'elle reste. Non, plus que cela. Je voulais qu'elle veuille rester.

« Edward, elle ne t'appartient pas », me rappela Carlisle, « J'ai pris tes sentiments en considération » - je reniflais grossièrement et Esmée me gronda par pensée, mais je l'ignorais aussi soigneusement que j'ignorais tout le monde – « Mais ce n'est pas comment tu te sens qui compte vraiment. Tu veux sûrement ce qui est le mieux pour elle? Tu veux sûrement pour elle ce qu'elle veut? »

« Oui, » marmonnai-je à contrecœur.

«D'ailleurs, nous ne savons pas combien de temps elle sera dans cet état, ou même si elle réussira à tenir le coup. »

«Elle réussira », m'écriai-je, dans le déni, « Elle réussira. Elle est forte, Carlisle. »

« Edward, tu connais ses chances autant que moi», murmura Carlisle.

«Elle réussira », répétai-je.

«Mais tu ne peux pas être sûr. Si elle ne parvient pas à tenir bon, n'est-ce pas mieux pour elle de mourir près de sa maison, près de l'endroit où elle veut être? »

«Elle ne va pas mourir, Carlisle », dis-je en criant. Si je pouvais pleurer, mes larmes de rage seraient hors de contrôle. Personne ne parlait.

Finalement, Alice brisa le silence gênée, « Il ya un autre moyen de contourner ce ... » murmura-t-elle en me montrant l'idée dans la tête.

« Non! » grognai-je, «Non, Alice. Je ne peux pas lui faire subir cette vie. »

« Edward, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée », dit Esmée, pensive. Je pouvais le voir maintenant dans sa tête. Bella faisant partie de notre famille, ses yeux d'un vif cramoisi, se tenait à côté de moi, et je souriais. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne voulais pas ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'une belle créature innocente comme Bella soit damné à cette demi-vie.

« Edward, elle va mourir » me dit Carlisle. Il n'était pas au courant de la façon dont ses paroles me brûlaient, « Ce serait facile à réaliser. Nous pouvons dire à ses parents qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas ... et tu pourras la garder pour toujours. Je ne suis généralement pas d'accord pour cela, mais ... vu les circonstances ... »

«Non, Carlisle, je ne peux pas le faire», murmurai-je, le signifiant de plus d'une façon. Autant que je voulais cet avenir pour moi, je ne le voulais pas pour Bella, pas du tout. Et je n'étais pas sûr que je serais en mesure de m'arrêter ... dès que j'aurais goûté son sang ... Je ne voudrais pas m'arrêter ... Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais.

« Je peux le faire pour toi », proposa-t-il.

«Non, Carlisle tu ne comprends pas, » Je secouais la tête: «Elle mérite tellement plus. Je ne peux pas la condamner à cela. »

«Mais la mort, c'est mieux? » me dit Alice en levant un sourcil et je pouvais voir ses pensées. Si Bella mourrait, ce serait comme cela. Je partirais avec elle. Mais Alice savait aussi bien que moi que l'avenir pouvait changer.

« Bella ne va pas mourir, Alice, » soupirai-je, «C'est bien ce qui pourrait arriver si elle l'était. Mais elle ne mourra pas. »

«Qu'as-tu vu, Alice? » demanda Esmée.

«Rien», mentit Alice en soutenant mon regard. Il était clair que personne ne l'avait cru, mais ils s'en été tous tenu à cela, pas certains de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait vu.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est tellement désespéré de rester avec elle tout d'un coup_, les pensées de Rosalie commençaient à me taper sur les nerfs.

« Quand puis-je aller la voir? » Je me tournai vers Carlisle.

« Demain matin, quand j'irai. » répondit Carlisle, «L'ambulance de Phoenix sera là à douze heures. Tu pourras venir avec moi à huit heures. » _Si tu le souhaites_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Il était inquiet que de la revoir encore ne rendrait la séparation pas plus facile, mais j'avais pris ma décision. Maintenant, j'avais juste à attendre la nuit, avant que je puisse voir de nouveau mon ange.

**BPOV**

Demain. Quand sera-t-on demain? Je ne savais pas à quelle vitesse le temps passait, alors que j'étais coincé comme ça. Ce n'était pas bon, ils me disaient que j'allais être transféré à Phoenix demain quand je ne savais même pas quand cela serait. Pour autant que je sache, l'accident pouvait avoir eu lieu il y a une heure, pourtant c'était comme des années.

Oh, non. Si cela avait duré des années déjà? Pourrais-je me réveiller pour me regarder dans le miroir et me voir comme une géante prune flétrie?

Mais maintenant, j'étais certaine de ne pas être morte ou endormie. J'avais trouvé une troisième option: Edward avait été ici (où était là) à me parler, tout comme mes parents et les médecins l'avaient fait. J'étais surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à ça avant. Je devinais que ce devait être parce que je ne faisais pas beaucoup attention à ces personnes avant, mais maintenant, j'écoutais tous les mots qu'ils prononçaient, juste au cas où ils dirent n'importe quoi à propos d'Edward.

Je pensais que maintenant, cette troisième option pourrait bien être la plus probable, même si cela semblait impossible. C'était celle que je voulais qu'elle soit vraie de toute façon. Je décidais que je ne pouvais pas dormir ou me réveiller à présent. Est-ce que les rêves étaient censée durer seulement trente secondes? Et les morts? Eh bien, c'était toujours une option, mais si j'étais dans le ciel, ou même la moitié du chemin, ce ne serait pas le néant. Et mes parents ne seraient pas de cette tristesse, et les médecins ne me dérangeraient pas non plus. Ce n'était pas le sanctuaire que j'avais considéré que le ciel serait comme cela.

J'en conclus qu'Edward était venu me voir ici (bien que le raisonnement de cette dernière visite ait été au-delà de moi), de même que mes parents faisaient souvent. Cependant, j'étais convaincu qu'il ne reviendrait pas encore, mais j'espérais toujours.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, mais la prochaine chose dont je pris conscience était que la porte s'ouvrit et deux personnes entrèrent. N'ayant pas de vue, j'avais renforcé mes autres sens, notamment mon audition.

« Comment va-t-elle, Carlisle? » Edward prit la parole. Je sentis mon cœur donner une secousse, et le moniteur l'exprima à voix haute. Soudain, quelqu'un me prit la main, et Edward me chuchota à l'oreille: «Bella? Bella, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre? » m'a-t-il demandé étonné.

« Elle ne va pas mieux, Edward », répondit Carlisle, je présume. Et cette fois, je savais que je ne l'avais pas imaginé, parce qu'il avait dit _Edward_. Il n'y avait aucune façon pour qu'il soit n'importe qui d'autre.

Brusquement, un bip fort s'en alla. Quelqu'un l'avait réduit au silence presque immédiatement.

«Je dois y aller», dit Carlisle à Edward, « Tu seras d'accord, n'est-ce pas? Ses parents arrivent à dix heures. Soit partis d'ici là. »

La prochaine chose que j'entendis fut la porte se fermant doucement. Partit à dix heures? Combien de temps était-ce? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte, jamais.

« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Bella? » demanda-t-il de nouveau. Je voulais tellement lui répondre quelque chose, lui dire pourquoi mes parents devraient bientôt être là, que je n'étais pas prête à partir. Je voulais désespérément le supplier de me garder, de les persuader que je ne voulais pas y aller. Mais il ne savait pas que je ne voulais pas y aller, et je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

Il y eut un bruit de cliquetis, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était au début. Puis Edward dit:

«Je ne sais pas si tu entends ça, Bella, mais je l'ai écrit pour toi. »

Puis la pièce se remplit tranquillement de la plus belle musique que j'avais jamais entendue. Il s'agissait d'une berceuse et elle était magnifique. Il l'avait écrite? Pour moi? Mais pourquoi?

**EPOV**

« Est-ce que tu m'entends, Bella? » répétai-je, mais son cœur n'a pas répondu. Mon espoir était reparti.

Je la regarde pendant une minute. Sa beauté me frappa comme elle l'avait fait la première fois que j'avais marché dans cette chambre. Il était étrange que je n'avais jamais pensé à la façon dont elle était magnifique avant, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour elle avant. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas imaginer sa pensée claire et ordinaire, comme à l'origine je l'avais considéré.

Je touchais la cassette et jouais dans ma main, puis je branchais le lecteur de cassettes et glissais la bande dedans.

«Je ne sais pas si tu entends ça, Bella, mais je l'ai écrit pour toi. », marmonnai-je. Comme la berceuse rempli la salle, je la regardais, faisant mémorisation de chacun de ses traits. Je savais que Carlisle avait raison, que j'étais égoïste, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter le départ de Bella.

Non, je me réprimandais. Ce serait la dernière fois que je la vois. Je ne voulais pas agir sur une impulsion égoïste. Mais avant son départ, il y avait un certain nombre de choses qu'elle devait savoir.

La chanson prit fin et j'arrêtais la bande. Pendant un moment, il n'y avait que le bruit des battements du cœur de Bella et ma respiration.

« Bella », murmurai-je, ne sachant pas par où commencer, « Tu dois retourner à Phoenix, et je dois rester ici. Je dois rester loin de toi. Tu ne me veux pas près de toi de toute façon, peu importe ce que je veux. Je voudrais te suivre partout, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella. Tu es belle, forte, attentionnée, gentille, la personne la plus altruiste que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je suis ... eh bien, je suis un monstre. » Même moi, je pouvais entendre l'agonie de ma propre voix quand je lui expliquais.

Je pris une grande respiration, me félicitant de la pratique de la combustion - Je pouvais être reconnaissant pour aussi longtemps que c'était ici, parce que, si c'était ici, puis était tellement Bella - et je poursuivis: «Ce sont les deux sens. Je suis égoïste et je ne veux que les choses que je ne peux pas avoir. Je ne veux que les choses qui sont dangereuses pour tout le monde, et je reste de te mettre au risque, juste en étant ici. C'est un autre monstre que je suis, Bella. »

«Je ne suis pas humain, Bella », admis-je, heureux, pour une fois, qu'elle ne puisse pas réagir à tout ce que je lui disais, parce qu'elle aurait sans doute été effrayé. Mais elle devait savoir, même si c'était contre les règles, « Je suis dangereux, je ne suis pas assez bon pour être proche de toi. Je peux casser ton corps comme vous les humains pouvez casser un cure-dents. Je ne devrais pas être ici, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour rester à l'écart. Je ne peux pas rester à l'écart, Bella. Mais maintenant, je te mets en danger, et je suis tellement désolé. »

_Edward!_ Les pensées frénétiques de Carlisle me prirent au dépourvu, _Edward, les délais ont été réarrangé. Les parents de Bella sont sur leur chemin ici maintenant et l'ambulance ne sera pas loin derrière. Ils ont réarrangé ça alors que j'étais à la maison la nuit dernière, donc je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé, Edward, mais tu dois partir rapidement. _

Je gémis doucement. Il y avait tellement plus que je voulais dire à Bella, tellement que je voulais lui avouer, mais je devais régler le plus important.

«Tu vas me manquer, Bella, » murmurai-je en penchant mon visage vers le sien, à en juger mon self-control. Cela me semblait correct, donc j'appuyais mes lèvres glacées sur les siennes chaleureuses, insensible et l'embrassa. Je réalisais que c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours voulu faire, depuis mon premier coup d'œil sur elle.

Quand je les ôtais de là, je reposais mon front sur le sien et soupirais.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je te laisse maintenant. Je t'aime », murmurai-je, puis je me suis retourné pour partir, laissant délibérément le lecteur de cassette et la bande là pour elle. Personne, sauf Carlisle et moi, ne devait savoir qui les avait laissés. Et Bella. Je ne regardais pas en arrière, je ne le pouvais pas. Cela me nuirait beaucoup trop. Je bondis souplement de la fenêtre, me demandant où je courais cette fois, car une chose était sûre: je ne pouvais pas rester pour plus longtemps.

**.**

**Votre avis ? Perso, J'A-DO-RE !!**

**Voici pour vous donner l'eau à la bouche =**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Extraits du prochain chapitre :**

« Bonjour Bella », me dit doucement Carlisle. Il était assis sur le lit, ses yeux étaient pleins de questions: «Comment vas-tu? »

J'ouvris ma bouche, mais tout ce que je pouvais dire était: «Où est-il? Où est-il allé? »

« Qui? » demandé ma mère à Carlisle, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Qui était avec elle? »

« Edward. Où est Edward? » sanglotais-je hystériquement.


	4. Réveil

******Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour vos nombreux encouragements !!!!**

**Sarah : Pour être prévenue, tu peux t'inscrire, ou sinon je peux prévenir par facebook aussi (voir sur mon profil)**

**.**

**Désolée, j'ai un peu tardé à traduire...**

**Même si je ne suis pas l'auteur, je suis quand même super contente que vous suiviez cette fiction !!!!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**.**

**Comme je me suis dépêcher de traduire pour ne pas vous patienter plus longtemps, je ne me suis pas relue, donc désolée pour les fautes occasionnelles...**

******Sinon, bonne lecture !!!!**

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soudain, ses lèvres froides se sont appuyées doucement contre moi, et mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté. Je ressentis une nouvelle force en moi, et je l'utilisais, en me tirant, mais je n'en avais pas assez. J'étais si près du but, mais je n'en avais pas eu assez. Mais alors, il prononça les paroles qui me permirent d'avoir ce petit supplément de force dont j'avais besoin.

« Je suis désolé, Bella. Je te laisse maintenant. Je t'aime, » me dit-il. _Il m'aime?_ Pendant un instant, j'étais en extase totale. La force supplémentaire me vint facilement et je me traînais en place de sous le manteau noir qui m'immobilisait au sol. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, juste à temps pour le voir disparaître par la fenêtre et s'élancer dans les arbres à un rythme inhumain. Mes propres souvenirs ne lui avait pas rendu justice.

« Edward, » dis-je, mais ma voix était basse, faible, par le manque d'utilisation. Il était parti et je sentis les larmes couler. J'étais tellement confuse. Il m'aimait, mais maintenant, il m'avait laissé pour toujours.

Je regardai l'horloge, mais cela ne servait à rien parce que je ne savais pas combien de jours j'avais été éteinte.

Tout à coup, il y eut un léger coup sur la porte juste une seconde avant son ouverture et un médecin superbe entra, suivit de près de Renée, Charlie et Phil.

« Bella? » chuchota ma mère.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire bonjour, mais c'était comme si quelqu'un avait tourné un robinet, et les larmes coulaient et coulaient.

« Oh, bébé. » Ma mère courut à côté de moi et me fit un câlin. Elle pleurait aussi, et les trois autres hommes se tenaient debout à côté de la porte béante.

« Je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de changement? Vous avez dit qu'elle ne s'était pas améliorée, » dit ma mère d'un ton accusateur vers le docteur.

« Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était pas réveillée tout à l'heure. » Le médecin avait une voix familière et je savais que c'était Carlisle, qui avait été ici avec Edward ce matin « Je dois jeter un coup d'œil sur elle, » dit-il, en retirant le stéthoscope de son cou.

« Bonjour Bella », me dit doucement Carlisle. Il était assis sur le lit, ses yeux étaient pleins de questions: «Comment vas-tu? »

J'ouvris ma bouche, mais tout ce que je pouvais dire était: «Où est-il? Où est-il allé? »

« Qui? » demandé ma mère à Carlisle, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Qui était avec elle? »

« Edward. Où est Edward? » sanglotai-je hystériquement.

« Dr Cullen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Renée était paniquée maintenant.

« Je ne sais pas » répondit Carlisle, mais il fixait mes yeux comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, « Bella pouvais-tu nous entendre quand tu étais inconsciente ? »

Oh, donc j'avais été inconsciente. Bien sûr que je les avais entendus. Je pouvais me rappeler de chaque mot qu'Edward avait dit pour moi. Il n'était pas humain et il était dangereux, mais je l'aimais toujours. Je l'aimais de toute mon âme.

« Edward » murmurai-je, « Il est partit »

« Excusez-moi un moment », dit Carlisle à Renée, Charlie et Phil, avant de sortir de la chambre. Je tremblais et sanglotais dans mon lit, et Renée me serra dans ses bras.

**EPOV**

Je ne savais toujours pas où j'allais. Je continuais juste de courir.

Soudain, mon téléphone vibra. Je le pris pour l'ouvrir et répondis, « Carlisle ? »

« Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Bella ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Je… euh… pas beaucoup… » mentis-je.

« Edward, dis-moi la vérité. Que lui as-tu dis ? » répéta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle est hystérique » me dit Carlisle.

« Quoi ? » J'étais confus. Comment quelqu'un d'inconscient pouvait être hystérique ?

« Elle est hystérique. Elle n'arrête pas de dire ton nom. Elle ne dit pas autre chose. »

« Quoi ? » répétai-je, « Elle parle ? »

« Oui » prononça Carlisle aussi confus, mais il semblait comprendre quelque chose, « Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je devrais savoir quoi ? » grognai-je. Que s'était-il passé ?

« Elle ne s'est pas réveillée pendant que tu étais là ? »

« Quoi ? » hoquetai-je, « Réveillée ? Tu veux dire qu'elle est… »

« Oui, Edward. » dit Carlisle, « Elle s'est réveillée. Et quelque chose que tu lui as dis lui a provoqué son hystérie. Elle dit juste 'Edward. Où est Edward ?' »

« Oh, non » murmurai-je. Je lui avais fait peur dès son réveil.

« Tu dois revenir » me dit Carlisle. « C'est peut-être la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider. »

« Non, Carlisle, tu ne comprends pas. Je lui ai dit que j'étais dangereux. Je lui ai dit que je voulais la tuer ! »

« Tu penses que tu lui as fait peur ? »

« Oui ! Pas toi ? » demandai-je exaspéré.

« En fait, Edward, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le cas. Tu n'as qu'à revenir et voir par toi-même. » Puis il raccrocha.

**BPOV**

Juste après que Carlisle soit partir, je le remarquais. Le lecteur de cassette toujours sur la table à côté de mon lit, et d'un bol de fruits frais.

« Bella, chérie, ça va aller, » me rassura ma mère, mais je l'ignorais et atteignais la machine. Je la rembobinais et pressai le bouton lecture. La même mélodie, la berceuse, _ma_ berceuse, remplit la pièce d'une beauté contre nature.

« Qu'est-ce que… _c'est_ ? » haleta Charlie. Lui et Phil étaient tout les deux silencieux maintenant.

« C'est merveilleux » accorda Phil et je cachais ma tête dans mes mains, pleurant tranquillement.

« Bella, Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » me demanda Renée, la panique était évidente dans son ton.

« C'est Edward, » chuchotai-je, « Edward l'a faite ».

« Qui est Edward ? » s'inquiéta Renée.

« Est-ce que tu parles d'Edward Cullen, Bella ? » Charlie s'approcha, « Je ne savais pas que vous deux étiez amis. »

Au même moment, Carlisle revint, « Désolé pour cela, » s'excusa-t-il, « J'avais un appel à passer. »

« Parlait-elle de votre fils, Dr Cullen ? » lui demanda Charlie, « Edward. C'est comme ça que votre fils s'appelle, non ? »

« Humm » dit vaguement Carlisle, « J'ai besoin que vous veniez tous et signiez quelques papiers ? »

« Quoi, et laisser Bella seule ? » refusa Renée, « Je ne vais pas la quitter pour ça. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ira bien. Si vous y aller avec Dorothy » -il indiqua une infirmière debout devant la porte- « Et j'ai besoin d'aller la voir de plus près. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver ce qui ne va pas. »

Renée hocha la tête et suivie à contrecœur Phil et Charlie hors de la chambre, en lançant des regards vers moi.

Il y eut un long silence après leur départ, et Carlisle me regardait.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? », dit-il finalement.

J'hochai la tête, de peur que si j'ouvrais la bouche, les larmes couleraient sans relâche de nouveau.

Puis il y eut un léger coup sur la porte.

«Entrez», dit-Carlisle, et la porte s'ouvrit. Je levai les yeux et je vis mon ange debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**EPOV**

J'ouvris la porte, nerveux de ce que je pourrais trouver. La première chose que je vis était ses yeux marron chocolat me fixer. Je me vis dans le reflet de ses yeux et je vis… peur. Inquiet.

« Edward ? » murmura-t-elle, et Carlisle se leva et s'éloigna de moi.

_Elle n'a pas peur de toi, Edward,_ pensa-t-il, en pausant une petite tape doucement sur mon épaule alors qu'il partait, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je n'avais pas bougé de l'embrasure de la porte, effrayé de lui parler.

« Edward ? » répéta-telle.

« Bella, » chuchotai-je en regardant le sol. Un bruit me fit lever les yeux et elle était en train de sortir de son lit.

« Non, ne fais pas ça, » murmurai-je de là où je me tenais.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle, sa lèvre inférieure s'avançant dans une moue têtue.

« Parce que tu vas te blesser, » je sentais les côtés de ma bouche arracher un sourire.

« Et bien, viens ici alors, » ordonna-t-elle. Je la regardais, surpris. Elle me sourit timidement et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'obéir. Je m'approchai et me perchai sur le bout de son lit.

« Tu étais là ? » demanda-t-elle. J'hochai la tête.

« Mais tu es parti, » cette fois, c'était une déclaration. J'hochai de nouveau la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » dit-elle doucement, en tentant de toucher mon bras. Je levai les yeux et elle gela, puis elle tira son bras en arrière, « Pourquoi ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Parce que tes parents allaient venir, » Je haussais les épaules.

« Et ? » Son front était plissé sous la confusion.

« Et ils ne peuvent pas savoir que je suis ici, Bella. Je ne devrais pas l'être. » répondis-je doucement.

« Je ne comprends pas » dit-elle prudemment.

« As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dis ? Lorsque tu étais… inconsciente ? »

« J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dit, » chuchota-t-elle intensément, « Chaque mot. »

« Je suis dangereux, Bella. » Je n'étais pas sûr s'il fallait être reconnaissant qu'elle avait entendu ou non.

« Alors ? » dit-elle encore.

J'étais étonné. Je secouais la tête en rond pour la regarder, mes dents vides dans la colère, « Alors? » lui ai-je cité. Elle se pencha loin de moi, enfin effrayée.

« Je peux te tuer, Bella » murmurai-je, « Je le veux. »

Elle fixa mes yeux un long moment, avant de répondre, « Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu t'en fiches ? » J'étais incrédule, et fâché, « Mais j'ai pensé toutes les choses que j'ai dites, Bella. Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais briser ton corps comme tu peux briser un cure-dents, je ne plaisantais pas. »

« Tu pensais chaque mot ? » vérifia-t-elle, ses yeux rétrécissaient petit à petit.

« Chaque mot, Bella » promis-je.

« Alors, tu le pensais quand tu as dit ... » Elle hésita, pas certaine de savoir quels mots choisir. J'attendais, « Qu'est-ce que le baiser signifiait-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Fichu, j'étais dans trop profondément ici et, par les sons de cela, elle aussi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Extrait du prochain chapitre :**

«Tu peux rester chez Charlie ce soir, ou alors tu peux revenir à Phoenix avec nous », décida Renée, «Si tu n'aimes vraiment, vraiment pas ça, alors tu pourras revenir ici quand tu auras dix-huit ans. Mais Phil a raison, Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas changer tout ce que nous avons arrangé. »

.

**Voili Voilou,**

**Le réveil est passé, et les choses vont... bouger.**

**En plus, l'extrait n'est pas annonceur de bonnes nouvelles pour Bella/Edward.**

**Laissez un petit avis (même rikiki ^^). Et n'oubliez pas que si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas !!**

**bisous !!!**


	5. Trop tard

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est bienun chapitre =)**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je suis terriblement désolée pour cet énorme retard !**

**Je suis vraiment déolée !**

**Ensute, je voulais remercier toutes les revieweuses !!**

**LlyLith, isabellamisa, phika17, Galswinthe, Lukilina, Puky, Claire91, Mrs Esmee Cullen**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**.**

**5/ Trop tard**

**Précédemment :**

« Je peux te tuer, Bella » murmurai-je, « Je le veux. »

Elle fixa mes yeux un long moment, avant de répondre, « Je m'en fiche. »

« Tu t'en fiches ? » J'étais incrédule, et fâché, « Mais j'ai pensé toutes les choses que j'ai dites, Bella. Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais briser ton corps comme tu peux briser un cure-dents, je ne plaisantais pas. »

« Tu pensais chaque mot ? » vérifia-t-elle, ses yeux rétrécissaient petit à petit.

« Chaque mot, Bella » promis-je.

« Alors, tu le pensais quand tu as dit ... » Elle hésita, pas certaine de savoir quels mots choisir. J'attendais, « Qu'est-ce que le baiser signifiait-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle finalement. Fichu, je l'étais profondément et, par l'écho de cela, elle aussi.

**BPOV**

Dès qu'Edward était là, je me sentais encore saine. Je pouvais respirer de manière égale et je pouvais dire plus que simplement son nom. Carlisle nous avait laissés seuls, et nous nous étions lancés dans une conversation maladroite.

Il avait admit qu'il voulait me tuer, et quand je lui avais dit que je m'en fichais, je l'avais pensé honnêtement. C'était la mauvaise chose à dire, cela l'avait rendu furieux.

« Tu t'en fiches ? Mais j'ai pensé toutes les choses que j'ai dites, Bella. Quand j'ai dit que je pouvais briser ton corps comme tu peux briser un cure-dents, je ne plaisantais pas. » me dit-il en me regardant de haut. J'étais captivé par ses yeux couleur caramel, mais je n'avais pas manqué le plus important passage de son petit discours.

« Tu pensais chaque mot ? » demandai-je.

« Chaque mot, Bella » Il hocha la tête solennellement.

« Alors, tu le pensais quand tu as dit ... » traînai-je, espérant qu'il voudrait choisir les mots que je ne pouvais pas dire. Il ne le fit pas, et je me sentis rougir. Finalement, je formulerais ma question différemment, mais le sens et le désespoir étaient toujours là, « Qu'est-ce que le baiser signifiait-t-il ? ».

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il gémit tout doucement. Si doucement que je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit lui.

« Il ne voulait rien dire du tout », murmurai-je, réalisant, « Tu t'en fichais ». La douleur me frappa plus violemment que le van de Tyler, et je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues à nouveau. C'était tellement humiliant, je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à autre chose.

« Quoi ? » Edward me regarda, ses yeux écarquillés. Ses mains glacées prirent mon visage en coupe, attrapant mon menton. « Tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?»

« Ce serait compréhensible » murmurai-je, m'émerveillant du toucher de sa peau lisse comme du marbre sur la mienne.

« Ne pense jamais comme ça, Bella » dit-il d'un ton cassant. « Tu es beaucoup mieux que moi, dans bien des façons. Je ressens pour toi, tellement plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, mais je ne suis pas bon pour toi. Je te blesserai. »

« Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » soulignai-je.

« Oui, mais c'est à cause de ta question elle-même. C'est une chose pour moi d'être si impliqué, mais c'en est une autre si tu ressens la même chose. Je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça, Bella, ce n'est pas bon pour toi. Je te blesserai. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Mais c'est trop tard » lui murmurai-je, « Je t'aime, Edward. Et je me fiche du danger, seul toi m'importe. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas » grogna-t-il, « Je veux te tuer » me dit-il pour la millième fois.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses » dis-je en désaccord.

« Bella… » dit-il bas et sa tête se tourna vers la porte.

« Ne pars pas ! » m'exclamai-je, la panique commençant à me gagner. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Carlisle entra.

« Pars, Edward » lui ordonna-t-il.

« Non ! Non, reste ! » soutins-je, « Ne pars pas !» Mes mains l'atteignirent et je pressais ses mains dures à mon visage, ne le laissant pas partir.

« Désolé, Bella » murmura-t-il, en libérant ses mains facilement, bien que j'utilisais toutes mes forces, « Je vais revenir plus tard », a-t-il promit, ce qui rendit ma respiration plus facile. Alors, il partit, et je me sentis perdue. Quand il n'était pas là, je me sentais incomplète.  
Je me mordis la lèvre, gênée et regardais le plancher de sorte de ne pas capter le regard de Carlisle. A ma grande surprise, il rit.

«Eh bien, Bella » dit-il « J'espère que tu te sens mieux _maintenant_ ».

Je hochais la tête, et il ria encore.

« Il va revenir plus tard » me promit-il aussi.

J'entendis les talons de ma mère claquer contre le lino à l'extérieur avant même qu'elle soit près.

« J'apprécierais que tu ne dises rien à propos d'Edward maintenant, compte tenu que je viens miraculeusement de guérir ton hystérie» ajouta Carlisle, et j'acquiesçai de nouveau.

« Bella ? » demanda Renée en ouvrant la porte.

« Je vais bien, maman » soupirai-je, quand elle entra.

« Oh, Bella ! » Elle sourit quand elle vu que j'allais mieux et vint m'embrasser, « Chérie, tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

«Je me sens vraiment bien », je me forçais à sourire pour le bénéfice de ma mère.

« Merci, Dr Cullen » Renée se tourna vers Carlisle, « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais cela semble avoir fonctionné ». Alors, elle se retourna vers moi, « Devine quoi, Bells ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu peux venir à la maison ! » Le sourire de Renée atteignit ses oreilles, « Tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale et tu semble aller bien, donc tu es permise de rentrer à la maison et te reposer ».

« Super » Je souris aussi. A la maison ; ce que cela pouvait être agréable après tout ce temps. « Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? »

« Un peu plus d'une semaine » me dit Renée. « Tu vas être transférer à Phoenix aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire – je peux t'emmener.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je, mon sourire disparut, « Me ramener à Phoenix ? »

« Oui, chérie, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? »

« Non » Je secouais la tête, en essayant de rester calme, « Non, maman, je veux rester ici, à Forks. »

« Mais… » Elle semblait déçue.

« Je suis désolée, Maman. Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. Je suis heureuse ici » dis-je.

« Ne sois pas bête, Bella » intervint Phil. « Nous avons été ici et là, toutes tes affaires ensanglantées et ce morceau de métal rouillé que tu appelles une voiture autour, tu ne peux pas changer d'avis ».

« Mais, j'ai changé d'avis » dis-je, entêtée.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait, jeune fille, tu retournes à Phoenix avec ta mère et moi. J'ai annulé ma tournée pour ça, et alors, tu penses que nous pouvons tout changer pour toi ? Eh bien, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Bella. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça à ma fille » Charlie le dévisagea. « Si Bella veut rester, alors Bella peut rester, n'est-ce pas, Renée ?

« Je ne sais pas… » dit ma mère, son front était plissé. « Bella, chérie, nous avons arrangé beaucoup de choses pour que tu puisses revenir à Phoenix comme tu l'avais demandé… »

« Je ne veux pas ! » protestai-je.

« Pas de chance, gamine » dit Phil.

«Tu peux rester chez Charlie ce soir, mais aussi tu peux revenir à Phoenix avec nous », décida Renée, «Si tu n'aimes vraiment, vraiment pas ça, alors tu pourras revenir ici quand tu auras dix-huit ans, mais Phil a raison, Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas changer tout ce que nous avons arrangé. »

« Quoi ? Non ! » criai-je, « Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! J'aurais dix-huit ans dans un peu près un an ! »

« Bien fait » dit Phil, sarcastique.

« Attends une minute, Renée !» intervint Charlie, « Bella est aussi ma fille ! »

« Mais tu étais tellement heureux de te débarrasser d'elle, hier ! » lui cria Renée.

« Je ne l'étais pas ! lui rétorqua Charlie.

« Charlie, Bella peut rester chez toi une nuit ou deus, mais après, elle reviendra en Arizona avec nous. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a simplement aucune autre manière contourner ce problème », conclu Renée. Une nuit ou deux chez Charlie.

Était-ce assez longtemps pour leur faire changer d'avis?

**EPOV**

J'avais entendu dans la tête de Carlisle qu'ils allaient renvoyer Bella chez Charlie à Forks pour ce soir, mais qu'elle allait peut-être retourner en Arizona. Avais-je seulement une nuit pour persuader Bella de rester ici à Forks ?

Elle avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle se souciait de moi, mais elle n'était pas sûre que je ressente la même chose. Comment pouvait-elle penser comme ça ? Comment pouvait-elle croire que je me fichais d'elle tellement plus que ce qu'elle pourrait éventuellement ressentir ?

Un peu plus d'une heure après que j'eus quitté l'hôpital Charlie se gara devant sa maison, Bella placée à l'arrière était endormie. Renée et Phil étaient logés dans un hôtel plus près de l'hôpital, où ils avaient été depuis l'accident de Bella.

Charlie fit le tour de la voiture à l'arrière de la voiture et ouvrit la portière, réveilla Bella gentiment. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et Bella demanda à aller au premier, disant être fatiguée.

« Mais il est midi ! » s'exclama Charlie.

« Je sais, papa » bailla Bella « Mais je suis exténuée. »

« Okay, chérie,»

Bella monta à l'étage puis dans sa chambre qui n'avait pas du tout changé depuis l'accident et s'assit sur son lit, les larmes ruisselant déjà sur ses joues.

Je tapais doucement à la fenêtre et elle entendit le bruit. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle me vit et elle courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, l'ouvrit puis me tira à l'intérieur.

« Edward, oh, Edward » Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demandai-je tendrement, frottant ma main de haut en bas dans son dos. La chambre était pleine de son odeur, mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable maintenant. Maintenant, je ne pouvais pas supporter de la savoir inconsciente, ou de me laisser la tuer moi-même.

« Ils ont organisé mon retour pour Phoenix, Edward » Elle hurlait doucement, « Je ne veux pas partir », murmura-t-elle, et cela me surprit. Je pensais qu'elle avait voulu partir. Encore une fois la curiosité quant à ce qu'elle pensait m'était irrépressible.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas partir ? » demandai-je.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter » chuchota-t-elle, comme si elle avait peur que je la punisse de penser une telle chose.

« Je ne veux pas te quitter non plus » dis-je. Elle retira sa tête de mon épaule et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-elle.

« Autant que je t'aime » lui murmurai-je en retour, « Ils ne nous sépareront pas, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiète » Elle mentait. Je rigolais alors qu'elle bailla.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller dormir ? » suggérai-je.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil » marmonna-t-elle, mais elle savait aussi bien que moi que c'était un mensonge.

« Viens » Je l'attirai dans mes bras puis la déposa sur son lit.

« Ne pars pas » dit-elle en agrippant ma chemise.

« Je ne vais nulle part » promis-je en me couchant à côté d'elle et en mettant mon bras autour d'elle.

« Merci » me sourit-elle, et je lui souris en retour. Elle s'endormit presque immédiatement, la tête appuyée sur ma poitrine et je tenu ma promesse, de rester à ses côtés toute la nuit. Mais je savais que la matinée ne serait pas aussi joyeuse que la nuit, il y avait une promesse de séparation à l'horizon ...

**Citation du prochain chapitre :**

_Il serait beaucoup mieux pour elle de retourner en Arizona avec sa mère. Je n'avais pas les moyens de pouvoir être plus attaché et elle non plus ne pouvait pas. __Elle pourrait me pardonner si elle partait, et c'était ce qui était le mieux pour elle, d'avancer et de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui la méritait. __Un être humain normal, pas un monstre comme moi._

**.**

**Pour me faire pardonner, je posterai la suite très bientôt !**

**C'est pas génial, ça ???**


	6. Partir

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais comme je l'ai dit dans 'Je t'aime, mais tu me fais souffrir' j'ai eu des examens blancs, en plus j'ai eu des soucis de santé. Et puis, s'il y en a qui ne sont pas content, sachez que je fais du mieux que je peux : j'ai plusieurs fiction à gérer sans compter que je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie sur l'ordi à taper des fic, ou traduire.**

**_Soyez indulgent(es), j'ai un emploi du temps de fou avec le lycée et les examens qui approchent._**

**____****A la base ceci est un passe-temps, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'en fais pas mon métier, DONC je vais à mon rythme !!**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**Merci à ma bêta : phika17**

**.**

******6/ Partir**

Je me réveillais tôt le matin suivant, certaine que la dernière semaine n'était qu'un rêve, mais pourtant je m'étirai et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser que j'aurais dû tomber du lit. Je sursautai légèrement, et remarquai ensuite que des bras froids m'étreignaient. Je me tortillais autour de ses bras et c'est là que je vis son visage.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il et je lui souris.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouaip » Je souris, « Toi ? »

« Hum… oui. C'était agréable » répondit-il mal à l'aise, cependant il cacha un sourire.

« Quoi ? » Je plissais mes yeux suspicieusement.

« Savais-tu que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ? » demanda-t-il de manière décontractée, en entortillant une mèche de mes cheveux autour de son index.

« Oh non, » gémis-je inquiète, « Qu'ai-je dit ? »

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux, son seul adoucissement me fit fondre, « Tu as dit que tu m'aimais. »

« Tu le savais déjà » remarquai-je.

« Et tu as dit que j'avais sauvé ta vie » dit-il.

« Tu l'as fait » murmurai-je, « Sans toi à mes côtés, je n'aurais pas eu la force de revenir. C'était horrible, Edward. » Je frissonnai et enfouis ma tête dans son torse. Ses bras protecteurs m'entourèrent.

« T'ai-je vraiment aidé autant que ça ? »

« Bien sûr. La moindre chose ne signifiait rien jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix » admis-je.

« Je trouve ça difficile à croire » chuchota-t-il.

« Et bien, crois-le » lui dis-je, « Tu as en réalité fait tellement plus pour moi »

« Tu penses mieux pour moi. » Son souffle doux fouettait mon cou, le chatouillant.

« Impossible » marmonnai-je.

« J'en suis certain »

« Bien, de toute façon, tu es collé à moi » Dis-je.

« Mais ta mère veut te reprendre chez toi aujourd'hui. » Sa voix était dure, blessante.

« Edward… » Gémis-je, pas très reconnaissante que le sujet change. J'étais bien dans mon monde parfait pour le moment, et je ne voulais pas me réveiller et faire face à la réalité.

Il resta silencieux, sa main frottant mon dos calmement.

« Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » Commençai-je, « A Phoenix ? S'il te plait ? Je n'y vais pas sans toi. »

« Non… » Murmura-t-il, « Je ne peux pas partir, Bella, je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Je ne peux juste… pas. Et je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi non plus, je suis désolé. »

« Mais, que vais-je faire ? » Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

« Je ne veux pas partir sans toi, Edward. Je le refuse. Je ne peux pas être où tu n'es pas. »

« Tu dois, » dit Edward, « Bella, c'est mieux pour toi, sans moi. »

« Quoi ? » Criai-je, « Non ! Je ne peux pas être où tu n'es pas ! Je ne peux… pas ! »

« Je ne suis pas bon pour toi, Bella » Prévint-il.

« Je _sais_ que tu n'es pas humain, Edward, j'ai entendu chaque mot que tu as dit, tu te souviens ? » Soupirai-je. « Mais je ne ressens rien de différent du tout pour toi. »

« N'es-tu pas en train de demander ce que je suis ? »

« Non » Dis-je après une pause. Je voulais trouver ça plus tard.

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu _grogner_ mais je ne dis rien, « Bella, je suis créé pour tuer. Je suis créé pour tuer des humains… Je suis créé pour te tuer. Je veux te tuer. »

« Ca ne change rien, c'est trop tard pour ça » Dis-je passionnément.

« Ne dis jamais ça ! » grogna-t-il.

Je ne dis plus rien et lui non plus pendant un moment. Le seul son était le ronflement de mon père dans la chambre d'à côté.

Finalement, Edward parla enfin, « Bella, je ne veux pas te blesser, ok ? C'est pourquoi je dois te laisser partir sans moi. Etre ensemble… Bella, ce n'est pas bien. »

« Je serai blessée si nous devions nous séparer, » Marmonnai-je.

« Mais tu iras au-dessus de ça, Bella, ne vois-tu pas ? » Il regarda dans mes yeux, « Rien ne s'est passé entre nous, donc tu pourras t'en remettre. C'est mieux de cette façon que si nous avions eu une relation et que je t'aurais blessée. »

Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il voulait me blesser; pourquoi voulait-il me blesser ? Il se considérait comme un monstre, mais je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un de si parfait pouvait être un monstre. Je regardai d'un air morose le sol, quand j'eus une idée; il a dit que je pourrais l'oublier parce que rien ne s'est passé entre nous, mais je ne voulais pas l'oublier.

Et vite, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, je pressai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Tout comme il l'avait fait lorsque j'étais inconsciente. Si j'avais trouvé que ce baiser était bon, alors je ne savais pas ce que j'avais manqué. Cette fois, ma tête me tournait et je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux en désordre, me jetant dans le grand bain.

Il se dégagea vite, trop vite, puis il soupira.

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, soudain inquiète de ce qu'il me ferait pour l'avoir embrassé.

« Je… je ne veux pas que tu partes, mais je sais que c'est la meilleure chose. » Murmura-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure chose, Edward. Je sais que tu ne veux pas me blesser. Je te fais confiance. »

« Faut pas. » Dit-il doucement en tenant mes mains dans les siennes.

Alors il me lâcha et m'embrassa de nouveau. Ce baiser était plus passionné, et plus désespéré qu'avant, mais pas plus agréable. Il y avait trop de tension… comme si nous n'avions seulement plus que quelques temps à passer ensemble.

« Bella, je vais partir, maintenant. » Dit-il doucement, alors qu'il me repoussait.

« Quoi ? » Paniquai-je, « Non, non, ne pars pas ! »

« Je vais revenir quand Renée et Phil seront là; je t'aiderai à rester, ok ? » Dit-il.

« Tu promets ? » Demandai-je inquiète.

« Au revoir, Bella, » Dit-il, « Je te vois plus tard. »

Et ainsi, il partit. Il s'échappa par ma fenêtre comme une balle. Je regardai quand il disparut sous la pluie fine, des larmes tombant sur mon visage à nouveau. Je n'avais pas manqué de remarquer qu'il n'avait pas promis, et je me sentais mal à l'aise. Souhaitait-il vraiment m'aider ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

**Edward POV**

Je courais aussi vite que je le pouvais sur le chemin de la maison, avec la non-envie d'y rester très longtemps. Je n'avais pas promis et j'étais certain qu'elle n'avait pas manqué ça. J'avais refusé de promettre, parce que je voulais arrêter cela ; je voulais la blesser.

Il serait beaucoup mieux pour elle qu'elle retourne en Arizona avec sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus attacher et elle non plus. Elle pouvait m'oublier si elle voulait, et c'était ce qui était le mieux pour elle ; bouger et passer sa vie avec quelqu'un qui la mérite. Un humain normal, pas un monstre comme moi.

J'essayai d'ignorer la tristesse qui me bouleversait quand je réalisai que cela serait probablement la dernière fois que je la verrai. _Egoïste, égoïste, égoïste_, m'accusai-je. Je ne devrais pas être triste de faire une bonne chose pour une personne que j'aime. Et s'il y avait eu un doute à ce sujet, il se dissipait maintenant. A présent qu'elle était réveillée, mon amour pour elle semblait plus intense, sans savoir pourquoi. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'elle était, je l'aimais encore plus. Je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était possible.

J'avais vu sa beauté avant son accident et quand elle était à l'hôpital, dans ce lit. Je sentais mon cœur souffrir de penser à ce que j'avais ressenti quand il y avait une possibilité qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Cela était cent fois pire que la situation actuelle. Maintenant, Bella pouvait survivre, donc je pourrais vivre. Aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en vie et heureuse, n'importe tout, alors je pouvais vivre. Si elle venait à mourir, alors je ne pourrais pas vivre en sachant qu'elle avait été en vie.

Je pouvais vivre sans elle, si je savais que c'était le meilleur pour elle, et vivre sans elle était ce que j'allais faire.

**Bella POV**

Le jour barbant sans Edward, mais de toute façon cela le faisait passer plus vite. C'était étrange. Je n'étais pas impatiente que Renée et Phil viennent chez Charlie, mais c'était parce qu'Edward reviendrait, alors que je n'étais même pas sûre si je voulais qu'il vienne ou non.

Les heures passaient et l'excitation et la nervosité dans mon estomac augmentaient. Charlie se penchait sur moi sans cesse, inquiet que j'ai encore une commotion ou quelque chose. Il ne cessait de marmonner sur la façon dont c'était stupide de me laisser sortir si tôt. Il m'avait dit que c'était Phil qui avait dit aux médecins qu'il était inutile de me garder parce que j'étais une reine de théâtre. Je n'avais pas pensé que Phil voudrait que je retourne en Arizona, mais maintenant que je vivais avec Charlie, je remarquais à quel point je détestais vraiment ce bâtard. Et combien il me retournait le sentiment.

Finalement, j'entendis une voiture freiner à l'extérieur et je regardai par la fenêtre. Je sentis mon cœur ralentir quand je vis que c'était la voiture de Phil et non celle d'Edward. Allait-il vraiment venir ou pas ?

« Bella ? » M'appela ma mère quand elle entra dans la maison. Je l'ignorai et continuai de regarder au dehors. J'entendis des pas dans l'escalier et je sentis l'humidité brûler mes yeux quand je réalisais qu'Edward ne reviendrait pas. Il n'a pas promis car il n'a jamais voulu revenir. Il se fichait de tout, il ne m'aimait pas. Il ne voulait pas que je reste.

« Es-tu prête, chérie ? » Ma mère vint à mes côtés.

« Oui » Murmurai-je, refusant de lutter. Il n'y avait plus de raison de rester ici quand Edward ne voulait plus de moi. Je ne voulais pas lutter s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne voulais pas rester s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je ne voulais rien ressentir s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Je sentais que je ne pouvais pas respirer s'il ne voulait pas de moi.

Je me laissais entraîner sans me battre, et j'étais à l'arrière de la voiture de Phil, sans un mot. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage alors que Phil démarrait le moteur et nous reculions dans l'allée et commencions à rouler. Je réalisai que j'avais été tenue sur un seul dernier lambeau d'espoir car je sentis une nouvelle vague d'innondation de ma déception avec un nouveau chargement de larmes. Je regardai Forks défiler derrière la fenêtre alors que je le quittais jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Je me tournai vers mon iPod, le mis en traîne et fermai les yeux. La première chanson qui vint fut presque ironique.

« Bon, Bella » Dit Phil par-dessus l'introduction de « Breathe » de Taylor Swift, « Nous partons encore. » Seulement, je pouvais entendre la haine derrière ses paroles et je me mordis la lèvre inférieure si fort que j'y goûtai le sang, ne pas contenir les larmes fraîches qui se confondaient avec les anciennes.

**_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_**

_(Je vois ton visage dans mon esprit, alors que je conduis loin)_

**'_Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way. _**

_(Parce qu'aucun de nous ne pensait que cela se terminerait de cette façon)_

**_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,_**

_(Les gens sont les gens et parfois nous changeons nos esprits)_

**_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time._**

_(Mais cela me tue de te voir partir après tout ce temps)_

**_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie._**

_(La musique commence à jouer comme la fin d'un triste film)_

**_It's the kind of ending you don't really want to see._**

_(C'est le genre de fin que tu ne voulais pas vraiment voir)_

**'_Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down._**

_(Parce que c'est une tragédie et cela ne fera que t'attirer vers le bas)_

**_I don't know what to be without you around._**

_(Je ne sais pas quoi être sans toi autour)_

**_And we know it's never simple, never easy_**_, _

_(Et nous savons que ce n'est jamais simple, jamais facile)_

**_Never a clean break, no one here to save me._**

_(Jamais une coupure nette, personne ici pour me sauver)_

**_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand._**

_(Tu es la seule chose que je connaisse comme le dos de ma main)_

**_And I can't breathe without you_**

_(Et je ne peux pas respirer sans toi)_

**_But I have to breathe without you_**

_(Mais je dois respirer sans toi)_

**_But I have to._**

_(Mais je dois le faire)_

_._

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur se brisait en deux, puisque je quittais Forks. Puisque je quittais la maison. Et puisque je laissais Edward derrière moi pour toujours.

.

**J'adore cette fin de chapitre, et cette chanson, elle est juste sublime !!**

**Je suis déjà sur la suite, elle ne devrait pas trop tardé !!**


	7. Un diamant et un accident

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!**

**Infos**** :**

**_J'espère très sincèrement que vous allez aimez ce chapitre, parce que moi, je l'adore !!!_**

**_Jusqu'à présent, c'est mon préféré._**

**_Il est _très_ triste ='(_**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à la brillante Stephenie Meyer, et l'histoire est de Stephaniiie.**

**Merci à ma bêta : phika17**

**.**

**8/ Un diamant et un accident**

**Edward POV**

Je n'avais pas la force de rentrer à la maison, bien que ce soit ce que j'avais décidé. J'étais à mi-chemin quand j'eus le besoin de la revoir, juste la regarder. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache que j'étais là, juste voir si elle allait bien. Je retournai donc en arrière et pris la route de la maison de Bella. Je me perchai dans un arbre en face de chez elle et regardai à travers sa fenêtre, alors qu'elle passa la majorité de la journée à se morfondre, et à accepter le reste des appels téléphoniques (approuvés par Charlie) provenant de divers bienfaiteurs et amis qui étaient heureux qu'elle soit en meilleure santé.

Cela me faisait mal de voir son visage à chaque fois qu'elle essayait d'expliquer à tous ses amis qu'elle partait. Chacun d'entre eux réagissaient différemment, certains faisaient plus de mal à Bella qu'autre chose. Je voulais blesser les gens qui lui faisaient du mal, oui, c'était tellement incompréhensible. Mais, bien que la journée avançait, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit. Aucune de ces personnes n'avait blessé Bella autant que je le ferai plus tard en ne revenant pas. Toutes les personnes qui avaient appelé, sans exception, avaient promis de lui rendre visite en Arizona. Je ne pourrais jamais lui promettre cela. Je ne lui avais pas promis cela et je ne voulais pas le lui promettre parce que ce n'était pas une promesse que j'aurais pu garder. La seule chose que je pouvais lui donner -et je lui avais déjà donné- c'était mon cœur. Mais elle ne le savait pas, et ne pourrait jamais le savoir, parce que ce serait rendre la séparation plus facile.

Je tripotai le cadeau que j'avais pour elle -mais je ne lui donnerais pas- avec mes doigts alors que je l'espionnais.

« Bella ? » L'appela Charlie pour le déjeuner et elle descendit, laissant les valises que Charlie avait préparées pour elle dans sa chambre. Elle avait refusé de les faire, avec l'espoir qu'elle pourrait rester, mais j'étais content que cette _personne_ ait eu l'intelligence de monter et de ranger ses affaires pour elle. Sa mère ne serait pas heureuse si elle n'était pas prête à partir. Elle ne serait pas heureuse non plus si Bella faisait une scène donc j'espérais qu'elle ne voudrait pas m'attendre trop longtemps; je n'allais pas venir.

Dès qu'elle fut en bas et qu'elle mangea, je me glissai par sa fenêtre et ouvris son sac. Je caressai le diamant qui était fixé sur le collier qui faisait office de cadeau pour Bella avant de le glisser dans un petit sac à cordes de velours noir et le mis dans une poche latérale où je savais qu'il ne serait pas manqué. Alors, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et me glissai dehors, dans ma cachette pour guetter le reste de l'après-midi.

**Bella POV**

« Nous sommes à la maison, ma chérie. » Maman me secoua gentiment lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant mon ancienne maison, à Phoenix. Mes yeux clignotaient et déjà je n'aimais pas être revenue ici. Il faisait trop chaud, trop sec. Je soupirai et sortis de la voiture. Je posai la sangle de mon sac sur mon épaule, puis suivis ma mère à l'intérieur de la maison que j'avais toujours vu comme ma maison jusqu'à présent.

« Le reste de tes affaires est dans ta chambre. » Me dit ma mère, «Tu veux que je vienne t'aider à ranger ? »

« Non, maman, c'est bon. » Je soupirai de nouveau et commençai à monter les escaliers.

« Bella, je veux que… » Insista ma mère mais Phil l'interrompit.

« Renée, si Bella dit qu'elle ne veut pas d'aide, alors elle ne veut pas d'aide. Laisse-la. Viens regarder la télé avec moi » Dit-il. Pour une fois, j'étais reconnaissante pour les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche. Je réalisais que je m'étais arrêtée sur mon chemin dans l'escalier et restais sur place.

Je vidai mon sac sur mon lit et sentis une larme glisser sur ma joue. Alors que je l'essuyai de suite, je me vis dans le miroir qui était sur mon mur. J'étais dans un état; mes cheveux étaient en désordre, mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés et je semblais plus pâle que d'habitude. Je serrai mes mains en poings et mordis fortement mes lèvres gercées pour faire cesser les pleurs. C'était ridicule, je ne pouvais pas laisser cela m'arriver. Tout simplement parce que, de toute évidence, Edward ne se souciait pas de moi autant que je l'avais d'abord pensé, ce qui signifiait qu'il s'était foutu de moi. Je le poussai hors de mon esprit et vidai mon sac.

Je décidai de déballer mes CD en premier pour que je puisse les écouter pendant que je déballe le reste de mes affaires. J'ouvris la poche latérale où ils se trouvaient et plongeai dans la pochette de ma collection de CD. Soudain, ma main effleura quelque chose dont j'aurais juré que je n'avais pas mis là-dedans. Je l'attrapai et l'en sortis.

C'était un petit sac à cordes de velours noir que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Etait-ce un cadeau d'adieu que Charlie avait glissé sans que je m'en aperçoive? J'hésitai à l'ouvrir, mais ma main s'introduit à l'intérieur. J'y sortis un collier avec un diamant. J'eus le souffle coupé et regardai dans le sac. Il y avait également une note.

_« Je t'aime. Je suis désolé. Edward, »_ Je le lis, de son écriture parfaite. Ma nouvelle résolution s'émietta immédiatement alors que des larmes débordèrent et coururent le long de mon visage. Il m'avait fait l'amour après tout et, en quelque sorte, même si j'étais ici et lui là-bas, ce simple fait rend tout mieux. Ce simple fait fit que la faible lumière soit visible au bout du tunnel. Ce simple fait me donnait l'espoir.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je me réveillai tôt le lendemain matin en raison du soleil versant dans l'entrebâillement de mes rideaux. Je louchais dans la tristesse. Le soleil signifiait que je n'étais définitivement plus à Forks et, à cet instant, je ne voulais être nulle part d'autre que dans ma chambre chez Charlie, les bras d'Edward autour de moi. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de l'imaginer ici, mais le soleil ruinait cela, avec l'aide de mon manque d'imagination.

Pou finir, je me levais beaucoup, beaucoup plus tôt que nécessaire, compte tenu que Renée avait décidé que je ne devais pas aller au lycée. Je fouillai dans ma garde-robe pour trouver quelque chose à l'usure de mon ancienne école, décidant que quoique l'enfer auquel je ferais sûrement face, tout pouvait être un enfer même d'être assise ici et de se vautrer.

Le collier était toujours accroché à mon cou, après que j'ai juré de ne jamais l'enlever. Il resterait là, un rappel constant qu'il m'aimait plus que tout. Je le tripotai pendant que je mangeais mes céréales, dans mes pensées et les souvenirs d'Edward, évidemment.

Je poussai le bol rempli de céréales jusqu'à ce que j'entende quelqu'un se lever au-dessus de moi, je vidai le bol dans l'évier et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour dire à Renée que j'allais à l'école et pour obtenir les clés de mon camion.

Mais ce n'était pas Renée qui se tenait là. Lorsque j'arrivais en bas de l'escalier, je vis Phil qui me regardait depuis le haut. Je me forçai à sourire poliment et je montai les escaliers en même temps qu'il commença à descendre. Légèrement au-dessus à mi-chemin, je le rencontrai là.

« Pourquoi es-tu levée si tôt ? » Grogna-t-il tranquillement. Je fus surprise par le venin dans sa voix.

« Hum… Ben, le soleil m'a réveillé alors… » Je haussai les épaules.

« Le soleil t'a réveillé ? » Questionna-t-il suspicieux.

« Ouais. J'ai vécu un moment sans soleil, alors cela m'a réveillé. J'ai décidé d'aller au lycée de toute manière. Peux-tu le dire à maman ? »

« Bien sûr, je le ferai Isabella. » Il ricana mon nom, et je bronchai au loin. « Veux-tu que je lui dise aussi à quel point tu détestes cet endroit ? A quel point tu souhaiterais retourner avec ton père alors qu'il ne veut pas de toi ? »

« Il veut de moi » Le soutenais-je.

« Bien, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas plus lutté pour te garder dans ta bien-aimée ville de Forks ? » Cracha Phil.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sortit.

« Exactement. » Phil sourit béatement. « Bien sûr que tu peux aller au lycée, Bella. Pensais-tu que nous voulions vraiment de toi ici ? Nous t'avons seulement prise parce que ton père en avait marre de toi. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Protestai-je docilement; j'étais en train de perdre ce combat.

« Si, ça l'est. Quand tu étais absente, il disait toujours des choses comme 'Veux-tu la prendre Renée ? Elle est si misérable, ennuyeuse d'être ainsi, donc... juste prends-la. S'il te plaît. Il ne laissait pas cette pauvre Renée jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Tu n'étais pas là et tu n'es pas voulu ici. »

Soudain, je retrouvai ma voix: « Personne ne vous a forcé à me prendre. Si vous ne me vouliez pas tant que ça, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé là-bas ? Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez réellement fait attention à ce que Charlie veut. » **(N/A : difficile à savoir si c'est 'vous' ou 'tu')**

« Non, mais ta maman se soucie de ce que tu veux et il lui a donné quelques lignes à ton sujet sur le désir d'être ici », riposta Phil.

« Je ne voulais pas être ici et, maintenant, je ne veux définitivement pas être ici, » dis-je, en le regardant, comme il me regardait.

« Petite ingrate… » Il avait perdu ses mots et pour une fraction de seconde, je me sentis suffisante. Mais alors, il tendit sa main et me frappa au visage. J'haletai quand sa main cogna ma joue et, étant la maladroite que je suis, je glissai et tombai à la renverse dans l'escalier, ma tête cogna contre l'armoire en bas. Ma tête vibrait et je pouvais sentir le sang suintant à travers une coupure dans le haut et l'humidité me brûlait les yeux. Mais je ne voulais pas pleurer, ce serait lui donner trop de plaisir.

« Bella ! » s'écria-t-il faussement choqué, colorant son ton. Je me mordis la lèvre difficilement, essayant d'arrêter les larmes qui venaient, mais cela ne m'aidait pas; elles se répandirent de toute façon.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Appela Renée, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit. Je m'assis et me frottai la tête alors que je l'entendis haleter mon nom.

« Elle a glissé, n'est-ce pas Bella ? » Dit Phil, maintenant à mes côtés, en prenant une de mes mains dans les siennes. J'essayai de l'arracher, mais il tenait mon poignet d'une main ferme,

« N'est-ce pas, Bella ? » répéta-t-il, en me serrant le poignet plus fort.

« Ouais », mentis-je en essuyant les larmes de ma main libre, « Ouais, je suis tombée. »

« Oh, Bella », Maman soupira en descendant aussi. Phil lâcha mon poignet et je le frottai discrètement alors qu'il partit dans la cuisine et Renée m'entraina dans une étreinte, « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? » dit-elle.

J'ouvris ma bouche pour lui dire, mais alors j'aperçus Phil qui nous regardait à travers la porte de la cuisine. Il secoua la tête vers moi et je fermai la bouche à nouveau; le dire à Renée ne serait probablement pas une bonne initiative si je tenais à la vie. Je me demandais ce qu'Edward ferait s'il était là, mais je poussai rapidement cette idée hors de ma tête. _Ce_ ne serait pas une bonne initiative, si je tenais à mon équilibre mental.

« Je veux aller au lycée, maman, » dis-je à Renée quand je fus sûre que je pouvais parler sans que ma voix soit enrouée.

« Quoi ? » Elle me regarda, « Chérie, tu te sens bien ?" me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Je ne lui reprochai pas, je détestais l'école ici.

« Je vais bien. Je vais nettoyer ma tête et puis je vais y aller », dis-je.

« Ne devrions-nous pas vérifier que tu n'aies pas de commotion cérébrale d'abord ? Renée se mordit sa lèvre.

« Non, maman, je vais bien, honnêtement. Même pas un mal de tête » Promis-je, même si ma tête commençait à me pulser maintenant.

« Ok. Mais, laisse-nous te conduire là-bas, Bells, » Compromit ma mère.

« Renée, j'ai besoin de la voiture pour me rendre au travail», dit Phil.

« Pourrais-tu juste déposer Bella, c'est sur ton chemin ? » Rappela Renée, « S'il te plaît ? »

« Si je le dois. Mais sois prête à partir dans dix minutes », soupirait-il.

« D'accord », marmonnai-je, des papillons s'installant déjà dans mon estomac. Ce ne serait pas amusant.

.

**Celles qui sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que Phil est un salop : bouton vert !!**

**Celles qui sont d'accord avec moi pour dire que le cadeau d'Edward est super romantique, mis méga triste : bouton vert !!**


End file.
